


In a Name

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers the following prompt from the buckle-up meme: I have a HUGE kink for Jim calling Bones by his name. Can I have a fic with Jim using Leonard at different times? They can be silly, sappy, serious or whatever. But I will love you forever if Jim calls him Leonard in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

 

**1.**

"McCoy. Leonard McCoy," he said, offering his flask. Jim hesitated for just a second before accepting it.

"Jim Kirk. So, Leonard, if you hate space and hate flying, what the hell are you going to do in Starfleet?" He watched as the older man sighed and closed his eyes, looking exhausted and scared and hopeless all at once. And yeah…Jim could understand all of that.

"I have no fucking clue, kid."

 

**2.**  
"What the hell gave you the right?" Jim asked hotly, anger and hurt evident in the tense lines of his body, his rough voice. "That's _my_ business. Not yours." Bones checked a sigh and turned to face his friend, arms crossed defensively over his chest.

" _You_ gave me the right, dumbass. You put me down as your physician. You gonna try to make me believe that wouldn't give me access to your records?" he asked. Jim bristled and narrowed his eyes at him accusingly.

"Just because you have access, Leonard, doesn't mean you have the right to take advantage and spy. You should've _asked_ me. But you didn't even consider that did you?"

Bones sighed. He hadn't. He'd assumed that it would just be one more thing that Jim deemed him unworthy of knowing. So he'd just opened the records and looked. Perhaps not the smartest thing to do.

"Jim, I - "

"No. Just…leave me alone." And before Bones could say anything else, Jim brushed past him and left.

 

**3.**  
He saw the moment Bones' already-shaky confidence failed him and the panic start to reassert itself. He'd gotten a lot better at dealing with shuttlecrafts, but turbulence always set him back. Pale, breathing too quickly to actually process oxygen, Bones' hands clenched convulsively on the armrests, his whole body rigid.

"Bones," Jim said calmly, evenly, trying to get his attention and stop his descent into a full-blown panic attack. He took his eyes off the controls to glance over at his friend, his partner, his CMO. No response. "Bones," he said again, firmer this time. Bones closed his eyes and swallowed convulsively, a cold sweat breaking out on his brow.

"Leonard." That worked. The surprise of hearing his name was enough to cut through the haze of fear that had settled over him, and he looked over at Jim.

"Do you trust me?" Jim asked. Bones took a breath and swallowed, trying to get some moisture back in his mouth.

"Yeah, of course," he finally answered, his voice shaky, but certain. Jim gave him a reassuring smile.

"We're fine, I promise. And we're almost home. Hang in there okay?"

 

**4.**  
Bones gently pressed forward, slowly breaching Jim's entrance, letting him adjust as he went. Supporting himself over Jim, he kept his eyes on his face, looking for any sign of distress. So very conscious of what Jim's first experience with a man was like, he was determined to make absolutely certain that this was good for him, in every way.

Jim panted and grasped Bones' arms tightly, the intense sensations rushing through his body as Bones moved so, so slowly setting off uncontrollable tremors. Jim groaned, arching his back and exposing his neck, gasping again as Bones leaned down to gently bite and suck at the sensitive skin there.

Wrapping his arms around Bones, holding him tightly as he pulled out slowly, until just the head of his cock remained inside Jim. He paused, making Jim wait before pushing back in just as slowly, causing Jim's muscles to flutter around him. Bones was starting to shake with the effort of keeping this pace, the urge to _move_ getting more and more intense.

Stopping again when he was fully in Jim, he arched and cried out, "Leonard, please!" desperate for _more, harder, faster_ and utterly undone. Pushed to the edge by the need in his lover's voice, Bones complied.

 

**5.**  
"I James Kirk, take you Leonard McCoy…"


End file.
